


Noblesse Lovers

by Icybeauty



Series: ♡♡♡How They Met♡♡♡ [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: Noblesse x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your name.  
> L/N: Last name.  
> H/C: Hair color.  
> H/L: Hair length  
> E/C: Eye color.  
> F/C: Favorite color.

__


	2. ♡♡♡When They Meet Again♡♡♡

__


End file.
